Sated
by arieshades
Summary: Post COG. Jace and Clary aren't doing so well. What happens when A pretty mundane comes into the picture, and jace just can't get enough of her? WARNING: LEMON! JxOC


When he walked into the room her breath almost stopped. He had had that effect on her lately. Aundrea hated realizing that he was gorgeous because he was a total ass. but, oh god, was jace wayland sexy.  
He stood there with his perfect blonde hair, and masculine facial structure. He was decked out in all black right down to his steel toed boots. His skin was a perfect golden color that went right along with those hypnotic blue eyes. he was smeared with dirt and blood and ash. He looked perfect.  
He took one look at her and smirked. "Well hello."  
Aundrea had been playing hard to get for a while. "Hi." she said, almost seething venom.  
Jace craved her in a way that he was to tired to demonstrate. He wanted to pick her and carry into his bed room and ravish her. She was little, only 5"3' with perfect blonde hair and a kick ass attitude. She had full lips and a smokey sexy voice. Her breasts and hips and ass were all perfectly sized, and she had a slim waist. "oh c'mon Aundrea." He said slinking his way towards her. "You don't think i see right through your pretty little plan?"  
Her breath picked up as he began to circle around her. "what plan?" she stuttered.  
He stopped right behind her and his sweet breath tickled her ear. "That whole hard to get thing you Mundane's do."  
She suppressed a shudder and said. "Jace, you're with Clary.."  
He laughed and it boomed through out the institute. "No, Clary only WISHES i were. I stopped caring about her the second my eyes laid on perfect little you."  
What jace said was true. As soon as Aundrea walked through those doors, his brain washed out the images of Clary squirming beneath him, crying out in pleasure and was replaced with perfectly built Aundrea.  
"I ended it with her Aundrea. I want you...now." he growled.  
She let out a soft shuddering moan, and he smirked against the skin of her neck. "No ones home. We can have this place all to ourself...we can make it ours with our pleasure, and we can fill it with your screams."  
Aundrea gulped and she wanted it badly.  
Jace quickly thrust her against the wall and pressed himself against her. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. She let out a strangled whimper and she grew hard as the delicate sound. "I can take you right here. Make you mine right in the middle of the hall way."  
He began to ravish her lips with his own, but he threw the door to his bed room open and shoved her inside. He fumbled all the way to the bed with her. She fell back and he strattled her. "This will not be quick, and It will not be gentle. I'm going to have my way with you." he said smiling mischeviously.  
He tore his shirt from over his head and Aundrea wanted to lick every inch of his muscled body, salty with sweat and dirt from the fight.  
They undressed each other and they were completely naked. Jace backed off and beckoned Aundrea. He stood inside of a full length mirror and said. "Go down on me, and suck my dick good...so i can cum all over that pretty little face of yours."  
Aundrea grew wet and did what he said. she took all of him down her throat and bobbed her head fastly.  
"aww..fuck." Jace cried out, his hand went to the back of her head and he bagan to fuck her mouth without caution. He loved the way she gagged out it, and tears came to her eyes. He'd always loved being domineering, and now he'd found the perfect girl to fuck however he wanted.  
Then she snaked her hand around to his perfectly muscled ass and wiggled a finger into his tight spincter.  
"Ohhh." he cried out, surprised. "Your dirty. add another." he moaned.  
She added a second and began to pump them in and out.  
"Oh yeah." he moaned and then he pulled out of her mouth and pumped his long slippery dick with his hand.  
Aundrea genuinley accepted her cum on his face, and tits. He then pushed her back on the bed and buried his face between her legs. She cried out as his tongue fucked her. "Oh yeah, Fuck. yes! don't stop...ugh." Her back arched off the bed as she grabbed the back of his head and tried to hump his face. He placed on hand on her abdomin to keep her from squirming. "Be good, baby." he panted.  
He then Moved his tongue to her asshole and began plunging it in and out.  
"AHHHH!" she cried out as her body arched off the bed and her cum pelted his face. His eyes rolled back in his head as he tongued her juices out of her gaping pussy, just waiting to get fucked.  
"Hands and knees." he said.  
She did as she was told and he plunged his thick cock into her pussy.  
"soo tight.." he panted. then he started pounding into her, the sound of his balls slapping against her clit sounded through out the room.  
"oh yeah! fuck me! mmm...harder...yes!" she cried.  
He obeyed and fucked her harder and harder.  
"UGHHHH! YES! FUCK! JACE! FUCK ME!" she screamed as she came again on his dick.  
he then pulled out and said. "Now, your gonna pay bitch." and he slammed his cock into her tight ass.  
"AHH! no! JACE!" she cried.  
he laughed evily. "Shut up and take it...ugh. your so tight."  
He looked down and admired his cock going in and out of her slipper hole. It held him tightly and squeezed just right.  
She screamed in pain and agony and he shuttered, never taking his eyes off of his dick and her ass...as it quivered beneath his thrusts.  
Finally his balls began to tighten and her grabbed the back of her head and shoved it in the mattress. "i'm cumming baby." he growled and he blew his load deep in her ass. 


End file.
